


So tired of this (Don’t want to think)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentionned Sickness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Minho usually loved taking care of Felix all the time, but there were days when he just wanted to trade places, for once.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 107





	So tired of this (Don’t want to think)

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely absolutely not -maybe a little bit- catharsis for my own emotions.  
This is also very soft, please enjoy !

Minho’s day had been long and exhausting : the kids at the nursery had been rowdy all afternoon, one of them got sick and puked all over him, he had gotten yelled at by that child’s father for somehow being responsible of the girl’s upset stomach… A long day indeed.

All he wanted was to curl up in his boyfriend’s arms -after a shower, obviously- and doze off in front of a movie. However, it seemed like that wouldn’t be happening this evening.

When he opened the door of his apartment, he called out, saying he was home. It took no less than a second before Felix answered, voice coming from the living room.

“Hey Min ! What are we eating tonight ?”

He sighed as he removed his shoes, shrugging off his coat. It was a secret to no one that Felix and cooking didn’t go well together, that’s why Minho always did instead. That day though, he didn’t want to spend half an hour slaving away in the kitchen.

“Can we order something ?

-Whyyy ? It’s better when you prepare dinner !

-Lix, I really don’t want to, right now.

-Please ?”

The boy’s soft brown hair plopped out from behind the couch, eyes staring at him expectantly. Minho loved Felix. He really did. But sometimes, he just…

“Oh my god, Felix, I just said no, why can’t you understand that ?!”

… prompted a burst of anger in Minho’s chest.

“What am I supposed to eat then ?

-I don’t know, maybe you could cook something yourself, for once. Why do you always need me to do everything for you ?!”

Minho slapped his wallet down on the dresser in the entryway, running a hand through his tangled hair.

“You never told me that bothered you.

-Well, couldn’t you have guessed ? Or are you too stupid for that ?”

Minho’s voice kept raising and raising, he couldn’t control himself. He knew he would regret his words as soon as he calmed down but that didn’t matter for now.

“Fuck Felix, you’re so fucking dependant of me, are you 9 years old ?! Why can’t you fucking grow up for once ?!”

Felix stood up from his laying position on the couch and turned around to face his boyfriend.

“Maybe if you told me it bothered you so much to take care of me, I would have done something about it earlier !

-Okay so helping me out isn’t enough of a reason for you to do anything in this house ?”

Minho’s whole body burned, his fights clenched so tightly that his nails left marks in his palms. Red from the blood rushing to his face, Felix’s breathing appeared to be ragged, throat clenching painfully as he listened to the other man’s words. No word could leave his lips, he was frozen, stuck listening to the hurt speech.

“I just-”

Minho’s voice cracked, he coughed slightly to move the lump blocking his airways.

“I just wanted to have a nice evening with you, I’ve had such a shit day, but now I have to take care of you too and I’m so sick of it. I’m always the one doing that but-”

A sob made its way past his mouth, quickly muffled by the hand he brought up to cover his face.

“But I want to be the-”

He hiccuped, tears welling up in his eyes. Felix couldn’t move one bit, feeling so awful as his boyfriend’s words registered in his mind.

“I want to be the one who gets taken care of. I’m so tired of being responsible for everything everywhere. I don’t want to be in control anymore. It’s too much for me.”

Once one of the salty droplets had begun rolling down his cheek, the others followed like a dam had been broken. His face flooded as he collapsed onto the floor, body shaking.

Felix flew forward, crouching next to Minho. He extended a hand and placed it down softly on his shoulder, but his boyfriend shook it away.

“Minho, I’m so sorry for making you feel that way, I really didn’t realize. I’m so stupid, you’re right, you can say it.

-Don’t say that ! Bloody hell, I’m so pathetic.” 

He pushed himself up and precariously stumbled down the corridor towards the bedroom. He went inside and slammed the door shut, the lock of the door registering in Felix’s mind like a death sentence. He crawled there and scratched on the wood.

“Minho, baby, please, come out, I’m sorry, please let me make it right.

-Leave me alone, Felix.”

He could hear Minho bawling inside, his heart ached so much at the thought that he was the cause of that, he was responsible for how bad his lover, his sun, his soulmate felt.

He curled up on the cold planks, soft tears coming out of his eyes. He made no move to wipe them, letting them drop on the floor. He didn’t deserve to.

It took a while, but Minho ended up opening the door again. He felt absolutely gross after all that crying, as well as the puke from earlier in the day. He gasped when he saw the lump of his boyfriend on the floor, dropping to his knees immediately.

“Baby ? Lix ? I’m sorry for yelling at you, please get up, you’re gonna catch a cold here.”

The wrecked voice reaching Felix’s ears stirred him up and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Minho’s frown and he lifted his hands to smooth it.

“You’re always so caring, Min…”

He smiled softly, palms still holding his face gently.

“Let me take care of you tonight, love. That’s the least I can do for you.”

Minho wanted to protest but he couldn’t find it in him to. He felt so drained, he didn’t have enough strength to refuse. He nodded quietly and Felix’s face lit up. He stood, pulling his boyfriend along with him, paying attention to being gentle. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Minho objected weakly, trying to pull away.

“I’m all gross, Lix, you’ll get dirty.

-Shhh, listen to me. How about we take a shower, get you in some nice clean pajamas, cuddle and eat in front of a nice movie, yeah ? Sounds good ?”

Minho hummed quietly, laying his head on the other’s shoulder. Felix planted a soft kiss on his cheek before picking him up and waddling to the bathroom.

“What do you wanna eat, love ? I’ll order now so it gets here when we’re out of the shower.

-Don’t wanna choose. You pick.

-Hmm... “

He put him down on the counter, so that he could undress him. He pulled off the pants and unbuttoned his shirt.

“How about some nice hot soup and a bowl of noodles ?”

He hummed again as Felix wrapped a bathrobe around his shoulders, taking out his phone. He composed the number, turning on the water as he waited for them to answer.

“When it’s warm, get under there, I’ll order and be back in an instant.”

He walked out of the bathroom, Minho waiting on the counter. When he saw steam rising to the ceiling, he slipped off the robe and stepped under the spray. It was hot, but not painful. He rested his body against the wall, cheek squishing on the tiles.

Felix came back in and undressed as well, coming up behind his boyfriend, pressing him to his chest. He wasn’t used to him being so pliant, so… submissive. But he knew how good it felt to not have to think about anything.

He took some soap in his palm and began to rub it on Minho’s skin softly, all over his body. He also took some time to massage shampoo into his hair, scratching his scalp relaxingly. He questioned Minho about his day at some point during the shower but he only murmured a couple words about vomit. Ew.

He washed himself quickly and rinsed the both of them before turning off the water. He wrapped a large towel around Minho’s body, drying him off with soft pats and even softer kisses. He picked him up again and carried him to their bed, where he slipped a long soft shirt and large flowy pants on Minho. They belonged to himself but he loved seeing his clothes on his boyfriend, and he hoped it would make him feel good.

The doorbell rang, startling them both. Felix giggled quietly, leaving a peck on Minho’s forehead, before dressing himself in pajamas too.

“Go wait for me on the couch, love, get a blanket if you want, I’ll grab the food.”

He sauntered over to the door, opening it with a smile. He took the bag from the delivery person, handing them the money as well as a generous tip for the late time. He quickly came back to the living room, Minho laying in the exact spot he himself was in earlier. He looked adorable, wrapped in the fluffy mint comforter, up to his chin.

“Here I have rice cake soup and spicy noodles.

-Sounds nice, Lixie.”

He couldn’t help the large smile on his face as he settled next to his boyfriend.

“Does an animation movie sound good ?”

Minho nodded, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder, the fluff of his blanket tickling his neck.

“Great, thank you for telling me, sweetheart.”

He absolutely loved the small keen that came from the other’s throat at the pet name. He turned on a Ghibli movie, not really caring which one because he knew Minho enjoyed them all. He opened the boxes of takeout and took one of the soup cups, placing it in his hands, that barely peaked out.

“Drink that, it’ll warm you up, and then I’ll feed you the noodles.”

Minho took his time to drink the soup, chewing the soft rice cakes that slipped through his lips as well. He looked so fragile like that, burried in a blanket, staring at the black cat from Kiki’s delivery service, eating small cakes. 

He deserved to relax so much.

When Felix noticed the cup was empty, he slid it out of Minho’s fingers and placed it down on the table, taking one of the boxes of noodles instead. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and turned to sit towards his boyfriend.

“Open your mouth, baby.”

He obeyed, lips parting slightly without sparing a glance towards Felix. He brought the chopsticks to his mouth, shoving them in carefully. Minho hummed at the taste as he slid the utensils out.

“Are they delicious ?”

His boyfriend hummed, cheeks puffing from the food inside. He let out a small, muffled “thank you” before swallowing. Felix smiled, reassuring him it was no problem. When Minho opened his mouth again, the younger one laughed and promptly gave him another mouthful of noodles.

One by one, all of the food boxes got eaten. Felix had basically inhaled his own after he was done feeding Minho. He had forgotten how hungry he was because of the argument, but the pain in his stomach had flared up as soon as he had smelled the food. But he let Minho eat first, because he deserved it.

“Snacks, sweetheart ?

-Red bean almonds. Please ?”

His boyfriend really was adorable, looking up at him with those big hopeful eyes. He left a kiss on his temple and got up, making sure to walk around the couch to not hide the screen. He quickly retrieved the package of sweets from a cabinet and came back in the couch. Minho had rolled on his side, laying horizontally.

Felix sat at the end, where his boyfriend wasn’t, but Minho inched closer. He unwrapped the cover from around him and pulled Felix’s legs to the other end of the couch.

“What are you…

-Let me lay on you.”

The younger giggled and settled against the length of the couch. Minho installed himself on him, spreading the blanket back over them, resting his head on the other’s torso. Felix wrapped his arms around him, hugging him reassuringly.

This was so relaxing, just cuddling like that. Usually, it was Felix on Minho, but the change was more than welcome. 

Minho took a hold of the package of nuts and opened it, starting to munch on them. As the movie continued, his body became heavier, his eyes closed, his hand was left hanging at the side of the couch.

Felix let the film end before turning off the tv. He carefully removed himself from under Minho and stood, picking him up bridal style, comforter still on him. He brought him to the bed at a fast pace and laid him on there, making sure the position was comfortable. He slid the blanket over him and settled next to him, pulling him close.

“Goodnight, love.”

* * *

When Minho woke up alone in the bed, he noticed what he had taken for his boyfriend was actually just his mint blanket bunched up in his arms. Where was he ? Had he left him ? He usually woke up after himself.

“Lix ?”

He sat up, putting his feet on the floor. He shuffled outside the bedroom, hearing noise coming from the kitchen. Peeking his head inside, his boyfriend indeed stood there, hand on his hip as he frowned at his phone. There was a bowl on the counter in front of him, Minho realized as he stood in the doorway.

“Lixie ?”

He jumped and turned towards him, almost dropping his phone in the process.

“Oh, you’re up, hey. I wanted to make you food but I’m confused.

-Oh, angel… I didn’t mean what I said yesterday, I love taking care of you. I had a bad day and was a bastard, you didn’t deserve any of what I said. 

-Well too bad, because I realized I like taking care of you too so I’ll be doing that and you just have to accept it.”

Minho smiled fondly and came closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He pressed their lips together, slow, loving, not rushed in any way. Felix answered, of course, eyes closing, tongue tentatively licking the other’s mouth. The older pulled away, leaving one more peck on his nose.

“We have all weekend for that, baby. So what were you doing ?

-I attempted avocado toast but… I don’t know what went wrong, it’s such a simple recipe.”

Minho looked inside the bowl, where there were just spread out bits of avocado.

“You little dummy, you have to mash with a fork, a spoon doesn’t work.

-Oh. You’re right.”

The giggle that spilled from his boyfriend’s lips made up for the frustration that had filled up Felix’s heart. The older showed him how to do it properly, mixing in some aromatics and a bit of lemon, toasting pieces of bread and cooking two sunny side up eggs.

“Alright, Lix, now you plate it.

-But I’m gonna mess it up !

-Do it.”

Felix focused hard on his task, tongue slipping out of his lips. He spread the mashed avocados on the toasts and slid the egg on, one of them falling off, yolk breaking when he balanced it back in the middle.

“Nooo.

-It’s okay, angel.”

Looking to the side, where the condiments were, he sprinkled a bit more salt on the top and drizzled a bit of balsamic vinegar over it. He looked up at Minho expectantly, who nodded with a smile.

“That looks great. Let’s eat.”

While Felix had busied himself with the food, Minho had made some tea for them to enjoy with it. They sat down at the table, smiling at each other and began eating.

“That’s very good, Lix.

-You basically made it on your own though.

-I had some help from my little avocado masher. Those are some very well mashed avocados.

-Don’t make fun of me.”

He pouted, pulling a laugh from Minho’s throat again.

“Sorry, love. You’ll be a master masher in no time.”

Over the course of the next few weeks, Felix and Minho cooked together, the older teaching his boyfriend recipes and techniques until he could do them on his own. They both took care of one another, Felix taking charge as soon as he saw Minho come home from a hard day, Minho carrying Felix around when his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore after hours of dancing.

They loved each other, they both knew it, and that was what mattered the most to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, because it felt really good for me to write this.


End file.
